mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Roxy Lalonde
For the pre-Scratch version of this character, see Mom. |intro= |first= 6056 |title= |age = Unknown (Presumably 15, most likely born December 4th, 1995) |screenname= tipsyGnostalgic |style=frequet spelling errors, assumed to be due to drunkeness *frequent *will correct some errors by prefacing the next line with an asteriks *asterisk no consistent punctuation no capitalization except for EMPHASIS uses some acronyms like atm idk fyi or lmao |specibus= |modus= |relations = Mom - Pre-Scratch Self Mutie- Pet |home = Unknown (Most likely Rainbow Falls, New York) |planet= |like= |pesterlogs= Act 6/1= (2 pp.) (2 pp.) |-|6/2= }} Not much is known about her, other than she is the Post-Scratch version of Mom and that she and Jane are . Her full name has not been revealed yet but Jane refers to her as "Ro-Lal" to mimic the way "Ro-Lal" refers to her friends (as well as to obscure her name until she is formally introduced to the reader). She is implied to be Jane's server player in . Her chumhandle is . She uses a slightly brighter shade of pink than Jaspersprite, which matches the color of her pre-scratch self's scarf. Like the rest of the post-scratch kids, she shares her chumhandle abreviation (TG) with her corresponding pre-scratch kid's ectobiological sibling (Jane/Jade, Jake/John, Ro?? Lalonde/Dave, Di?? Strider/Rose). She, like Rose, has a passive-aggressive feud with her mother. Her mother stocks the cabinets with alcohol, yet Lalonde has stated that she doubts that her mother has had a single drop of alcohol in her life. (Evidenced by the line: a dare that Lalonde has no problem accepting, which is where she differs from Rose, who would have avoided the temptation of a wizard statue.) Her future self a Fenestrated Wall, possibly to facilitate the entry of Jade and John. Personality Ro?? seems to be more casual and fun-loving than Rose. She is also more sociable and open to interactions with friends. Ro?? is also very sneaky, having pirated a copy of Sburb, a trait which she and Rose share. The presence of these traits may or may not be a result to her drunkenness. Trivia *uranianUmbra mentions that she has dark patches in her transmission when monitoring her, suggesting that Ro??'s Mom being the post-scratch version of Rose is still being affected by the blackout from going Grimdark or that she is a hero of Void. *Ro??'s Pesterchum icon and shirt feature a pink Mutie, reminiscent of Jade's Bec shirt.. *She appears to be a capable hacker, having pirated a copy of the SBURB Alpha directly from Betty Crocker's databases. She does however state that the Batterwitch wanted them all to play regardless, the files themselves being completely unprotected. Lalonde herself Strider also stated that he had assistance from Lalonde in stealing the scratched universe's con air bunny from his bro's museum, although the nature of this assistance hasn't yet been expanded upon. *Ms. Lalonde has an apparent attraction to Dad which likely relates to Mom having had a romantic interest in John's Dad before both were killed in the pre-scratch session. At the same time she apparently has little interest in Mr. Strider. She indicates interest in Jake, but complains that he is off limits because of Jane's feelings towards him. *The chumhandle tipsyGnostalgic relates to Ro??'s alcoholic tendencies. Tipsy is a term used to describe a disoriented drunk. Gnostalgic is a newly founded distillery in Seattle, WA, further cementing Ro??'s love of alcohol. Gnostalgic also seems to be a combination of the words gnostic and nostalgic. **Correlating to this, she appears to have alarmingly accurate insight into the going-on's on Sburb and Crockercorp, though Jane believes it to be nothing more than drunken conspiracy theories until she experiences the two attempts on her life. Still, she correctly describes the Batterwitch as an "alien overlard sea queen". *Not only that, but she has been making references to Alternian culture, calling birthdays "wiggling days" as opposed to "wriggling" and describing platonic friendship as "pale". *She may be the Hero of Space or the Hero of Time. Category:Homestuck Category:Characters